<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smak dango by LesnaVra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495260">Smak dango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra'>LesnaVra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Fluff, Post-War, Sasuke tęski za Itachim, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, no comfort, Święta w tle, żałoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Po wojnie] Zbliżają się zimowe święta w Konosze. Sasuke w żałobie po Itachim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smak dango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541493">Taste of dango</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra">LesnaVra</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Przedświąteczny kiermasz były ucieleśnieniem kiczowatej uczuciowości. Ozdoby ze złotego plastiku, nikomu niepotrzebne błyskotki, obleśnie słodkie cukierki i inne bezużyteczne dziwactwa miały za dwa tygodnie stać się symbolem pamięci, szczęścia, troski, czy czego tam jeszcze sobie ludzie życzyli na Nowy Rok. Tak jakby prezent miał zatrzeć zgromadzone przez cały rok rozczarowania, kłótnie, zdrady. Bo co do tego Sasuke był pewien, ludzie co do zasady byli beznadziejni. No, może z kilkoma wyjątkami... ale jakoś nie mógł przywołać nikogo (żyjącego) za dobry przykład.</p>
<p>Uchiha Sasuke błądził już jakąś godzinę po zatłoczonych centrum Konohy, które w okresie zimowym przemieniało się w jeden wielki festiwal. Rzędy kramów ciągnęły się po obu stronach ulic, razem z nimi skręcały i nagle urywały się lub wyprowadzały skołowanego przechodnia w całkiem inne miejsce. Atmosfera była typowa. Kiermasze takie jak ten odbywały się rok rok w każdym mieście z turystycznymi ambicjami i wedle tego samego scenariusza: kolorowe lampiony poprzewieszane między kramami, otępiający zapach grzanego wina i pieczonych przysmaków, piszczące dzieci przed marnymi atrakcjami i "lokalne" produkty, które dziwnym trafem można było "lokalnie" spotkać w całym kraju. A ludzie nadal zlatywali się w poszukiwaniu autentyczności i niezwykłych przeżyć.</p>
<p>Sasuke dał się pociągnąć tłumowi na główny plac tego cyrku. Tu było trochę luźniej, ale to mu wcale nie poprawiło humoru. Ten kiermasz był żałosny. Tak jak cała wioska. Był na siebie coraz bardziej zły, że tu przyszedł, ale wolał już to, niż siedzieć w "domu" z wiecznymi krzykami Naruta. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tej osobie.</p>
<p>A może to od szczególnie zimnego podmuchu? Zimowy wiatr miał na placu większe pole do popisu. Przepychał śmieci od rogu do rogu, grał na wystawionych na stoisku dzwonkach, ciągnął ludzi za szaliki. Wkrótce powyciągał wszystkie luźne kosmyki z kucyka Sasuke i wygonił go w boczną uliczkę, gdzie wreszcie chłopak mógł na spokojnie poprawić fryzurę. Itachi zawsze miał tak nieskazitelne włosy, idealnie spięte i aksamitne nawet podczas walki. Nii-san pewnie by się z niego dobrodusznie naśpiewywał, widząc jak młodszy Uchiha znowu próbuje naśladować brata.</p>
<p>Przyjście tu było strasznie głupim pomysłem. Sasuke był zbyt inteligenty, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy, jakie mechanizmy pchały go w tłum. Świadomość swojej słabości uwierała go. Brzydził się tym, a jednocześnie nie mógł się oprzeć temu wewnętrznemu przymusowi, aby szukać kontaktu z ludźmi, nawet tak ulotnego i fałszywego jak ten.</p>
<p>Był zupełnie sam. Naruto? Sasuke niby mieszkał w jego mieszkaniu. Spał na jego tatami. Wysłuchiwał od rana do wieczora tyrady o swoich błędach, prawdziwych i domniemanych, a trzeba wiedzieć, że jego gospodarzowi usta się nie zamykały. To wszytko wykwintnie podane w tonie wielkiego wybaczenia i troski. Wszyscy dookoła rozczulali się, jak to Naruto okazał mu wielką łaskę i jak niewdzięczny jest Sasuke, próbując być niezadowolonym. Zresztą jak nawet mógłby zacząć rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, on, shinobi klasy S po przejściach, o czymś z pozoru tak błahym jak absurdalne awantury o nic, które jednak dzień w dzień drylowały mu umysł i szargały nerwy.</p>
<p>Jakaś kobieta przy kramie obok zaczęła targować się o rabat. Wyglądała ładnie w czerwonym płaszczu, ale jej głos był o ton za wysoki dla ludzkiego ucha. Żałosne. Co ona tu w ogóle robiła, jeśli szukała tanich prezentów?</p>
<p>-Co dla miłego pana? Co pan sobie życzy? - głos sprzedawcy pieczonych orzechów wybił go z transu. Pewnie stał już tu dłuższą chwilę, pochłonięty natłokiem nieuchwytnych myśli. Nie zamierzał nic kupować i z pewnością nie był miły, ale sprzedawca mógł o tym nie wiedzieć. Zmrok rozmywał jego rysy, a poza tym Sasuke nosłił się jak cywil, owinięty w przykrótki w rękawie płaszcz, który dostał od brata. (Znalazł w starym pokoju Itachiego, ale mówił sobie, ze brat mu go podarował. Nii-san bardzo o niego dbał, wręcz rozpieszczał, dostarczając mu niezbędnych prezentów). W dzielnicy było niewielu ninja, którzy mogliby go rozpoznać. Choć oczywiście nie dbał, co inni sobie o nim myślą i miał gdzieś ich zastraszanie, dziś wolałby, aby nikt nie sprawiał mu trudności za sam fakt istnienia. Hokage mu formalne wybaczyła, ale nie zrobiła nic, aby go wytłumaczyć, a społeczeństwo Konohy nie potrafiło funkcjonować bez jakiegoś wroga publicznego nr 1.</p>
<p>Kobiecie w czerwonym płaszczu najwidoczniej udało się dostać upust, gdyż w jej rękach pojawiła się siatka z logiem słodyczy. Minęła go z głupiutko szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. Ciekawe, kto ma w tym roku dostać cukrzycy? Mąż, chłopak, a może niczemu niewinne dzieci? Sasuke wbił głębiej jedyną dłoń w kieszeń płaszcza i ruszył wściekł do przodu. Tak bardzo by chciał, żeby Itachi spędzili z nim te święta. Kupiłby mu te wszystkie cholerne wszystkie czekoladki po zdzierczej cenie z tych przeklętego kiermasza. Ale on był martwy! Umarł! Z jego ręki!</p>
<p>Sasuke uciekł z kiermaszu w gorszym humorze niż gdy tam przychodził. Nie miał jeszcze ochoty wracać do "domu" i błąkał się bez celu po ulicach. I tu panował świąteczny nastrój, ale było jakoś znośniej, normalniej. Wieczór rozjaśniły tandetne dekoracje, ale i dobrze znane szyldy sklepów i oświetlenia billboardów. Nogi zaprowadziły go przed conbini. Wyskrobał drobne z kieszeni i dokładnie przeliczył.</p>
<p>Jeden patyczek dango na plastikowej tacce, ohydnie zafoliowany, kosztował tyle, co kilo ryżu, który mógłby jeść przez tydzień. To by było na tyle, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Naruto pewnie znowu zrobi mu scene, jak odkryje, że Saskue nie ma już za co się nakarmić i dramatycznie podzieli się posiłkiem.<br/>Kasjerka omiotła go beznamiętnym wzrokiem i skasowała.</p>
<p>Sasuke choć przez chwilę znowu miał cel. Im dalej oddalał się od centrum, tym bardziej widoczna była zima - niezgarnięty śnieg na ulicach, liczniejsze drzewa uginające się pod okiściami. Poszedł na ziemie Uchihów, do małej przydrożnej świątyni, a tak właściwie posągu kota. To był ich punkt spotkań, tu Sasuke wyczekiwał na powrót nii-sana po misji, tu czasami zostawiali rzeczy jeden dla drugiego.</p>
<p>Miejsce zarosło, drewniane ogrodzenie zbutwiało i całkiem się obaliło. Sasuke zgarnął śnieg z głowy kota i z cokołu. Niezdarnie rozwinął dango z opakowania i położył pod figurką.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę na coś wyczekiwał, zdawało mu się, że coś ma się wydarzyć, że Itachi wyłoni się zza horyzontu wracając po długiej misji. Albo że on sam poczuje się lepiej.</p>
<p>Jakie te jego myśli były głupio naiwne, ale nie miał nad nimi już tak naprawdę kontroli.</p>
<p>Potem Sasuke przypomniał sobie, że Itachi zawsze go częstował, gdy dostawał dango. Ukucnął i wpatrywał się w słodycze ze ściśniętym gardłem. A więc tak ma teraz wyglądać ich rodzinny posiłek, pomyślał, biorąc jedną kulkę do ręki. To by było tyle ze świąt w tym roku.</p>
<p>Wepchał kulkę do ust. Smakowała okropnie. Zapychająca, zeschła słodycz. Długo go dusiła, zanim udało mu się ją przełknąć ze łzami. Dango już dawno zniknęło w jego gardle, a łzy nadal spływały.</p>
<p>Bez Itachiego to wszystko nie miało sensu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dziękuję za przeczytanie i z góry dziękuję za feedback.<br/>Gdzieś tam w tle historii jest backstory powrotu Sasuke do wioski po wojnie. Sasuke jest zmuszony mieszkać u Naruta, ale ich relacje zrobiły się całkiem toksyczne.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>